No one Mourns the Wicked
by mockingjay-x
Summary: Draco still wasn't sure how it happened, this thing he had with Hermione. They would see one another around the Ministry and nod their heads to one another, but they never said anything to each other, not since school. - Selection of drabbles, all Dramione. Rating for the occasional bit of bad language.
1. One

**This is merely going to be a collection of drabbles, all of which are Dramione. It's been a fair while since I've posted anything on here, but since I've been sucked into the world of Dramione, I've decided I may as well see how things go again.**

 **None of these will be related to one another, unless clearly stated. They will be a mix of AU/Canon. I do have a few written, but I'm not posting them all at the same time. Updates will happen as and when I can. The characters will most likely be a little out of character in some instances, it all depends on what I'm writing. Word counts will vary too. Dependent on how creative I'm feeling.**

 **I own nothing. That's all J.K. Rowling. Well, other than any mistakes made. They're mine.**

 **Feel free to review.**

* * *

Honestly, he wasn't quite sure what he had ever done to deserve her, he really wasn't. In school, he'd been horrible to her when she was no different than he was. Sure, she had got better grades than him overall, but she was still a witch, and he a wizard.

Not a day went past when he didn't regret the way he treated her in school, and if he could take it all back, he would.

Yet here he was, sat in her kitchen watching her as she baked cakes for Harry's birthday and he didn't want to be anywhere else.

They'd only been dating for just over a month, but most of that time had been spent at her little flat. They hadn't slept together yet, not in the sense that they'd had sex. They had slept in the same bed though, quite a bit. He wasn't going to pressure her into anything, when she was ready, he would be too.

Draco still wasn't quite sure how it happened, this thing he had with Hermione. They would see one another around the Ministry and nod their heads to one another, but they had never even said anything to each other, not since school. Then one day, he literally bumped into her in Flourish and Blotts, an apology immediately escaped both their lips as they looked at one another. She had smiled at him, nothing too much, more of a shy smile and told him it was alright before walking past and going to pay for the books she had in her hand.

After that, their nods turned into smiles, sometimes both and gradually it turned into them saying 'hello' to one another.

Then one day, he was at the Leaky Cauldron with Blaise when she walked in with a couple of friends; Weaslette and that Luna girl. Her eyes seemed to scan around the place as though she was looking for someone and when she saw him, the smile she seemed to have reserved for him crept upon her lips, as did a gentle blush. And fuck, he had no hope then. Hermione Granger was fucking beautiful.

He had barely been able to take his eyes away from her the whole time she was there and even though he knew Blaise noticed, his friend chose not to say anything.

After that, the two seemed to end up in the same place more than before, yet they barely spoke. A small smile and a simple hello. Nothing more, nothing less.

Until Draco became frustrated with not talking to her because fuck, he was falling for her and they barely spoke. They weren't even dating!

They were in Flourish and Blotts again when he saw her, standing near the back glancing through a muggle book when he decide to walk over to her and actually talk. Yet when he approached her, he had no idea what to say to her. The first part, the 'hello', he knew better than anything, it was the part after that he wasn't sure about.

She had murmured a 'Hello, Draco' without even looking up from the book and he smiled. Once she closed the book a couple of minutes later, she looked up at him and smiled. That smile. They had silently walked to pay for her book and the moment they stepped back out onto Diagon Alley, he had taken her hand in his as they began to walk.

It was never really said that they were dating or anything, he just assumed they were. After all, they went out on dates, or stayed in together.

Furrowing his brow as he watched her licking the spoon covered in cake batter, he wondered whether she was actually on the same page as he was when it came to their relationship.

"Hermione?" He questioned softly, chuckling as she turned around to look at him. She was covered from head to toe in flour and everything else, she had cake batter on her nose and cheek. She looked like the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Mhmm?" She replied, blushing when she realised what she must look like.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He wondered aloud, not tearing his eyes from her.

"I'd like that very much, Draco." The brunette replied, stepping closer and leaning down to kiss his cheek before turning back around to finish the cakes.

He didn't care that she had managed to get cake batter over him. Hermione Granger was his and he intended to keep it that way.


	2. Two

**This one is a Muggle AU. Hogwarts still exists, however it's a private school as opposed to one of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 **Also, for all you non-English folk, an A* is more or less an equivalent of an A+. It's also set in modern day rather than back when they would have been leaving school in the books. And, I'm assuming that like with a lot of other universities in the UK, Cambridge is still the same with students being able to defer for a year after being accepted. If I'm wrong, I apologise.**

 **I still don't own anything.**

* * *

It had been a year since she had left school, a year since she had seen any of her closest friends and a year since she decided to put Hogwarts and everything that happened there behind her. Sure, she had come out with all A* grades in both her GCSE's and A-Levels, however the rest of it, she had wanted to forget about. Especially her ex-boyfriend.

Although she had got into her first choice of university with ease, she had written them a nice email and asked if they would be willing to allow her to defer for a year as she just needed that break to spend time with family. They had responded almost instantly with a; 'Yes, of course. We look forward to seeing you next September, Miss Granger. We hope everything is well.'

She knew that both her personal statement and the one from her teacher, Professor McGonagall must have been pretty fantastic to allow her to do something like that. After all, it was Cambridge.

She had only been back in the UK for a little over two weeks when she was sitting in her favourite coffee shop in her hometown when she saw a coffee cup being placed down on her table and the chair behind pulled out before someone sat down.

Slowly, she brought her gaze up from the words on the pages in front of her to be met with a person she hadn't wanted to see. His blonde hair was still as prominent as the day she first met him in Year 7, although the amount of gel he used had lessened a considerable amount, and the cut was much nicer. His grey eyes were still the same, still mesmerising. He was looking at her in a way he had done since he first asked her out in Year 11. This is exactly why she had spent the last year living with her Aunt and Uncle in America.

"You're back." His voice was gentle, yet there was an accusatory tone to it.

Nodding her head a little, she placed the bookmark in her book before setting it down on the table. "I needed to get away."

"What about Cambridge?"

"That's still happening. They allowed me to defer for a year. I start next month." She hesitated for a moment before speaking once again. "How has university been for you?"

He shrugged his shoulders, a non-committal thing he had always done. "Could've been better."

She knew that his unspoken words were 'if you were there too' but she couldn't go down that road again. Not now.

They had fought about universities more often than not when they had been applying, she had assured him that nothing would change if they were to go to different universities, however he hadn't been so sure. Their final fight had been him saying they may as well just end things if that was how she was feeling, to which she had simply nodded her head a little and replied with a 'if that's what you wish' before leaving his house and not looking back.

It had been painful, leaving him behind and jetting off to America and not a day passed by when she didn't think about him. She had missed him, there was no doubt there.

Of course, things like Facebook and Twitter kept her update on his life, just as she was sure it had for him with her. She had seen photos of him on nights out with his friends, occasionally a girl close to him, but he never seemed to care. The smile on his face didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You look good, Draco." She murmured to break the silence, a small smile playing on her lips.

"You do too, Hermione." He responded, returning the smile. It still didn't quite reach his eyes, but it was closer than a lot of the photos on Facebook.

"I should get going. Mum's insistent that she gets to spend as much time with me before I head to uni."

Draco nodded his head a little and glanced down at his coffee, before slowly bringing his eyes back to meet hers. "Don't blame her. You're an easy person to miss."

Slipping her book in her bag, she stood up and stepped away from the table before looking down at him. "Would a hug be too much to ask for?"

He didn't even hesitate before he was standing up and his arms were wrapped around her, holding her tightly against himself. "God, I've missed you." He murmured against her hair.

Her instant reaction was to hug him tighter than before, wishing she had never let him go.

"Come over tonight. Mum and Dad would love to see you. They've missed you." She whispered softly.

"And you?"

"I've missed you too."


	3. Three

**I apologise for not updating any sooner. Between work, looking after my nephew and nieces and going away for a few days, I haven't had much time to myself to write anything up.**

 **This one is linked to the next two, which I will upload sometime over the next few days. I'm going away on Monday for a few days, so although I'll probably write something, it won't get posted until when I'm back at the end of the week.**

 **I own nothing. With the exception of the plot. That's mine. Also, any errors are my own.**

* * *

They dated. In their sixth year, they dated on and off. They had never been in the same circle of friends, that much was obvious. Just as her friends dislike of him and his of her was obvious too. But neither of them seemed to really care. They liked one another and that was all that really mattered.

They broke up once when he accused her of liking Ron in more than a platonic way, which was ridiculous. She and Ron had been friends since their first year of school and that was all it ever was. Sure, there had been a brief moment the year before when she'd found him somewhat attractive. Until she watched him at mealtimes for a week as he shovelled food into his mouth and that was enough to put anyone off him.

Still, she and Ron remained close friends, just as Harry remained her best friend. It frustrated Draco, but he would have to deal with it. She dealt with him being close friends with Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass, so he could deal with her friendship with Ronald Weasley.

They got back together. She had missed him and he said the same thing back. She was cautious at first, but gradually as the weeks passed she began to trust him a little more.

That was, until one day, she just happened to come across a piece of parchment slipped into one of his books as they were studying. It was a note that was clearly passed between Draco and someone else. She couldn't help herself and continued to read it, taking in the words that were on the page.

 _You know I like you too, but I'm with Hermione. It would be different if I wasn't._

He liked someone else. She had no idea who, but he liked someone else. Enough to keep the note tucked into his book.

She tried not to let it bother her, she really did. Tried to deny what she had read, but they began fighting more.

Especially when she worked out who it was.

So, she decided to end things. It was better for the both of them.

It had started as Hermione saying just that, it was a simple "I think we should end things."

He had questioned why. Sure, they had been fighting a lot more, but it wasn't the first time and they had worked through things then.

Her response of "I just think it's for the best" hadn't sufficed and she lied through her teeth and said that she was beginning to develop feelings for Ron.

He had scoffed and replied with "I should have known it would be Weasley."

Hermione had rolled her eyes and glared at him as she murmured her own reply back. "You're telling me, in the whole time we've been dating, you haven't liked anyone else?"

His reply was much too quick for her liking. There was clear denial in the way he responded. A "No, don't be so ridiculous."

She had laughed and shook her head as she looked at him. "Don't lie to me, I know you liked Daphne."

To say he was shocked that she knew that was an understatement and his silence said it all.

"It's alright, Draco. I'm sure she likes you too. You're better suited anyway." Had been Hermione's final response before she turned around and walked away, not waiting for an answer from him.

It had hurt. A lot more than she ever thought it would. Lying to Draco about her feelings for Ron. But perhaps it was for the best. Only time would tell.


	4. Four

**This is a continuation of the last chapter posted. These will be the only ones directly linked to one another. I meant to** **upload it yesterday, but I got sucked into my book and only remembered as I was about to fall asleep. Anyway, here it is. Unbetad, so mistakes are my own. Uploading it on my phone too,** **so I haven't read it over. I will go back over it and alter any errors when I get on my laptop**.

* * *

It wasn't for the best. Not in the slightest. She still saw him around school until their final day. It felt like before they had even started dating, before they even really started speaking to one another. Stolen glances, a small smile, a wish that there was a whole lot more.

But she knew what it felt to have more with him and if she was to say that she didn't miss it, miss him. She'd be lying.

Her friendship with Ron was strained, although that was down to her distancing herself from him. Yet she noticed his friendship with Daphne seemed to blossom.

There was more smiles directed her way and Hermione hated it. Jealousy was a cruel thing.

When they arrived at the platform at Hogsmeade Station to get the train back to Kings Cross, her eyes caught his and she smiled in his direction, her heart fluttering when he smiled back.

Summer began and she wished she could see him, spend time with him away from Hogwarts, but they were no longer together. She had made sure of that.

When his owl arrived at hers, she had been surprised, but fed it a piece of Honeydukes finest after taking the piece of parchment attached to its leg.

 _Hermione, I hope you're enjoying your summer. I'm heading to Diagon Alley next week, care to join me? Draco_

That was how it began, a few owls here and there, a couple of trips to Diagon Alley and she had even convinced him to venture into Muggle London for a bit. It was like having him back, only they were nothing more than friends. Despite them holding hands occasionally.

As summer began to come to an end, the owls from Draco became less and less until they stopped, and she never saw him anymore. She wondered what she had done this time. It wasn't as though they had been dating, and as far as she was concerned, their friendship was a happy one.

It had been on the train back to Hogwarts in September that someone from Slytherin stopped as they walked past the compartment she was in. They looked at her curiously before uttering the words; "You're Draco's ex, aren't you? Did you know he's dating Daphne now?"

There wasn't a malicious bite to his tone, he genuinely seemed curious and maybe a little concerned. Hermione simply shook her head before turning to look out the window. Now it made sense why the owls had stopped.

It had been confirmed when they were walking out of the Great Hall that evening and he was holding Daphne's hand, talking to Blaise Zabini.

He ignored her, even though she knew that he knew she was there.

It had been difficult to say the least, seeing them together, because she certainly made it clear that they were together. Draco seemed more reluctant though.

Hermione had decided to try her best to get over him, forget him. So she tried dating Ron. Which honestly, was ridiculous. Although they had repaired their friendship, they weren't meant for a relationship.

In the beginning of December, she found out that his relationship with Daphne had ended. She had no idea why, but it had. The look on Daphne's face said it all.

He owled her a week later, asking how she was and she spent three days debating whether to reply to him or not. In the end, she decided to ignore it. He had ignored her for long enough, she could do the same. It was going to be much easier with the Christmas holidays approaching.

That was until he started to sit near her in every lesson they had together. Or beside her in the library when she was doing her homework.

In the end, she couldn't not talk him, he was there all the time.

It hurt, being ignored by him and not having a clue as to why. She had thought they were friends, but he had gone and done something to prove her wrong.

So she told him. She told him going from speaking to him as often as she had to him completely ignoring her without an explanation hurt her. How she stayed up at night trying to come up with every possible reason as to what she could have done wrong. She thought over each and every letter she had sent him, none had anything hurtful on. It hadn't been until she was on the Hogwarts Express and that Slytherin had told her about him and Daphne that she realised why he had been ignoring her. Could they not be friends even when he had another girlfriend?

At first, he hadn't been sure what to say, he just sat there looking at her, his guilt as clear as day across his face. A minute or two later, he apologised. Told him how Daphne hated her and he knew that if continued to talk to her, their relationship wouldn't have lasted.

She laughed in his face then and told him that it had _clearly_ gone well for them.

After that, he apologised every single day, even if it was as they were passing on their way to class, he would apologise to her.

Slowly, she began to trust him again. She made him promise that it would never happy again, because she cared for him a lot. Which he did. He promise he wouldn't hurt her again.


	5. Five

**Final one of three. Apologies for not posting this sooner. I didn't have much** time **before I left this morning and I have spent most of the day travelling. Throw in cancelled trains and numerous delays, and I finally arrived at my destination. Seeing my friends face when she saw me was definitely amusing.**

 **Anyway, to the anonymous reviewer: This is somewhat AU, therefore the characters will not always be how they would be in the books. Unfortunately, this is how it happened. Love makes you do stupid things. Trust me on that.**

 **And to the second anonymous reviewer: Thank you! I've never been a huge fan of drabbles, however I am awful at updating multi chapter fics, so I decided this was the best way to go. And so far, they've all been things I've written on my phone on the journey to/from work, it's much easier to stick with drabbles. But again, thank you!**

 **Anyway, enough of that. Here you go.**

* * *

The more time they began to spend together, the more they fought again. They weren't dating, they were friends. Until one day, he had said the wrong thing one too many times and she yelled at him. Told him she hated him and honestly didn't care if she never saw him again.

Two weeks later he fell off his broom.

He was unconscious for a few minutes and got rushed to Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing. When he came around all he could think about was her. How she hated him and wouldn't care that he was lying there.

Blaise had managed to work his charm on Madame Pomfrey so that he could stay, along with Daphne. Draco just wanted to ask for Hermione, but if she didn't want to see him, he'd just have to deal with it.

Three days later and he was out of the hospital wing and back in classes. He didn't see her on the first day, despite looking around for her. When he went to the library that evening, he saw her in her usual spot as she read what appeared to be her favourite book.

He had approached her, stopping in front of her before speaking. A simple "'Hello."

She had looked up at him and instantly, he could see the redness of her eyes. She'd been crying.

He didn't let her get a word in before he continued to speak; he told her that he wanted to see her, he wanted to ask for her, but after the last time they had spoken and her words to him, he had stopped himself. How having everyone else there wasn't the same as having her there.

Honestly, she wanted to slap him for being so stupid sometimes.

She dropped her book on the table as she stood up and moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly.

The tears began to fall then, he could feel them against his shirt. He didn't care though, he had Hermione in his arms again.

Once she had calmed down a little, she pulled away slightly to look at him as she spoke. She told him that it didn't matter how many times she told him she hated him, or never wanted him to speak to her. If he needed her, or wanted her, she would be there.

It was ridiculous really, after everything. But she truly cared about him and never wanted anything bad to happen to him. Even if he could be a bit of an idiot at times.

She told him how worried she had been about him and that she hadn't slept in three nights because images of him falling off his broom plagued her thoughts. Even though she hadn't been there, she could imagine it well enough.

Draco just pulled her back against himself, holding her tightly as he told her that he was never letting her go again. She was his and he was hers.


End file.
